Hunger Games PrePeeta Part 3
by foxface99
Summary: continued from the previous parts...
1. Chapter 31

"We should go to the town now." The level awkward-ness has seemed to rise.

"Ok…" hesitation was in her voice. "This feels wrong… I mean, disobeying your mom."

"I know… but I love you more than I love her. You are my everything. She isn't." I say.

"I know but it feels really wrong."

"Since when are you one to care about whether it's right or wrong? You hunt illegally!" I'm yelling but laughing at the same time.

"Well why don't you care? She is YOUR mom!" she is yelling. But the laughter has flooded out of her voice.

"Because! You are more important to me than she is! I would give almost anything to be with you!" My words must have made an effect on her. She just now must have realized what I'm saying.

"Really?" she asks in a hushed tone.

"Yes!" I'm not shouting but I'm not just talking.

"Oh. I didn't realize that… I'm sorry. I should probably go now…" she turns to leave. But then she runs back to me and kisses me. She whispers in my ear. "I would have done the same thing for you." she locks eyes with me and then leaves without a word.


	2. Chapter 32

I still go to town. I need to trade my squirrels and rabbits. I picked some extra strawberries. I have about a gallon of them. I go to the bakery in the more urban part of District 12. If there is such a thing. Mr. Mellark owns it. He is a very nice man. He usually buys our squirrels and he pays well. Sometimes he buys my strawberries if their good and ripe. His wife though is really annoying. She always shoos me away if she sees me coming. She says it's bad for her business. Then there is their son. He's nice I guess. I've only talked to him a handful of times. I think his name is Peeta. He always buys whatever I offer when his father isn't there. But if his mother comes she slaps him. I feel bad for him because it's happened almost every time I've been there. Whenever Katniss is with me he always insists on buying our crap. I think he has a thing for her. It makes me sick. Not for the reason you think. Good hunting partners are hard to find. I don't think that now though.

I knock on the back door of the bakery. They have a pigsty next to the door and a display window in the front. Peeta answers the door.


	3. Chapter 33

"Hello?" he sounds really innocent. Unlike most of the people in district 12. They don't have to worry about what's or if food was going to be on the table tonight. Assuming they even have a table.

"Umm… hey." I was expecting his dad to show up beside him. "I have some strawberries… and squirrels and rabbits. If you want them, I mean…"

"Ya sure I'll take them. How much do you want for it?" he asks.

"Well… for two rabbits and 3 squir-"

"Why isn't that girl here… with you?" he cut me off and asked me this.

"Umm… cause she had to go home."

"Hmm…" he murmurs.

"Why? Do you…have a 'thing' for her?" I finally ask.

"What? No... Why would you ask that…? Maybe…" I keep staring at him to make him crack. "Fine YES!"

"Wow… umm… ok, we'll just give me 60 for the whole thing, I guess…"

"Ok… just hold on…" he looks around. I think for his mother to come and beat him but she isn't anywhere near us. He runs off to get the money. I see the father in the back, baking bread. He smiles at me and waves. We're not good friends but we make small talk while he helps me. The little boy comes back.

"Here you go." He hands me the money. He must be pretty stupid because he gave me about 40 dollars extra. I need the money so I just leave after we say goodbye.


	4. Chapter 34

I have half a mind to go to Katniss' house but don't because I'm tired. She probably is too… I go home and fall asleep. My mom wakes me up and says it's time for dinner.

"Where were you today?" she asks.

"Hunting." I say flatly.

"With Katniss?" she asks

"Yes… ok I know that you don't want me with her but I love her. And nothing you can say or do is going to change that."

"I know that. I think that you and she are a good match and your bringing home more food than ever lately… I know you love her and I know that not letting you see her would kill you inside." She says

"So I can be with her? And hunt with her?" I ask.

"Yes… now go."

"Where?" I ask. But I already know what she's going to say.

"With Katniss…"

I don't say anything but I hug her and leave.


	5. Chapter 35

I run out the door and to Katniss' house. I know it's almost midnight but, she will be up. I run over there. The snow steals my footprint in the freshly fallen snow. I knock on Katniss' door and she answers.

"Why are you here?" she says in a hushed tone. "It's almost midnight!"

"I know… but my mom said that we could be together!"

She just looks up at me and smiles. She has that twinkle in her eye that's only there in the woods. With me. She jumps up and hugs me. I spin her around and kiss her.

"Thank you." she says.

"For what?"

"For not giving up. For not letting your mom set us apart. For not leaving me."

"You're welcome." I say.

She rests her head on my chest and hugs me.

"I love you" I say.


	6. Chapter 36

THE  
END.


End file.
